Urgot the Chem Baron (Emptylord)
still occurred, but now occurred after his defection to Zaun and after he had already begun to modify himself. * While still a decorate war hero, his defection to become a kingpin of Zaun's criminal underword is not well received by his compatriots. *While Urgot is within the game, his team's Nexus is replaced with a unique model that resembles a Zaunite factory. Urgot will feature quotes that remark on its construction, both positive and negative, upon first walking past it. |quotes = ;Casting Damage Control * "I expect obedience!" * "Insubordinate wretches!" * "I demand respect!" * "Insolence will not be tolerated!" ;Casting Vent the Stacks * "Purge!" * "Open the stacks!" * "Unleash the Grey!" * "By Zaun, be purged!" }} If Urgot has not taken damage in the last seconds, he begins to rapidly generate a shield, up to after 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Urgot fires three charges in quick succession that land sequentially in a target line starting at the target location, dealing physical damage on-impact. |leveling = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = |targeting = Vector (Location and Direction) |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Urgot switches into Siege Mode, himself. While in Siege Mode, Urgot gains 450 bonus attack range and his attacks become colliding skill shots that deal 100% splash damage in an off-centered area on impact. Minions take 75% increased damage. |description2 = Attacks in this mode do not benefit from bonus attack speed, except for Growth and the Oppressive Fire bonus. Instead, his attacks deal 1% more damage per . |description3=''Siege Mode'' does not improve with rank in the traditional sense. Instead, each rank provides an empowerment. If toggled-on for at least 2 seconds, Urgot gains 30% total movement speed for 3 seconds upon toggle-off. Attacks deal 30% bonus damage to targets after travelling at least 675 units. Increases by 20%. Gain 90 additional attack range every 3 seconds while toggled, up to 450. |leveling = |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana Per Attack |cooldown = 4 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} After a brief delay, Urgot empties a canister of powerful narcotic to cover a large conic area before him. Enemies within the gas are . |leveling = |cost = |costtype = 60 |cooldown = Mana |range = 750, 75 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Urgot opens the vents of Zaun, sending a wave of Gray Gas plummeting down the target lane that originates from his Nexus. The gas lingers for seconds behind the main wave. The Gray Gas deals physical damage every half second to enemies within its fumes. Deals 400% damage to minions, excluding champion-summoned units. |leveling = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = "By Zaun, be purged!" |notes = * Urgot remarks globally when Vent the Stacks is activated, and a minimap icon is visible on the minimap (like Enchanted Crystal Arrow) that is visible to both teams. }} Patch Notes *General **Title changed to The Chem Baron. *Stats **Base health reduced to 460 (+ 70) from 586.5 (+ 89). **Base health regeneration reduced to 2.5 (0.5) from 6.505 (+ 0.6). **Base mana increased to 320 (+60) from 312.4 (+ 55). **Base attack speed reduced to from . **Base attack damage increase to 65 (+5) from 54 (+3.6). Drafts * (Innate) ** Urgot's third ability, Siege Mode is available at level 1 and cannot be ranked. Instead, Terror Capacitor can be improved using the spare skill points. Considered a basic ability for skill point investment. * (Innate) ** Urgot's attacks deal 100% splash damage but he has the slowest base attack speed in the game and his attack speed is not affected by bonus attack speed and is only improved by growth. Instead, bonus attack speed increases Noxian Corrosive Charge's damage radius. * (E) ** Urgot fires three charges in quick succession that deal physical damage on-impact. Vector casting. * (W) ** Urgot switches into Siege Mode, immobilizing himself. While in Siege Mode, Urgot gains 450 bonus attack range and his attacks become colliding skill shots. His direction of fire is telegraphed during the attack wind-up. **''Siege Mode'' does not improve with rank in the traditional sense. Instead, at each rank beyond the first, Urgot is presented with two empowerment options from which he may choose one. * ® ** Urgot opens the vents of Zaun, sending a wave of Gray Gas plummeting down the target lane that originates from his core. The gas lingers for behind the main wave. The Gray Gas deals physical damage every half second to enemies within its fumes, increased by 400% to minions. | per second while toggled, up to . }} | bonus damage per second for 3 seconds. | Oppressive Fire//Increases by 20%. }} | by 50%. | Advanced Ballistics//Gain 90 additional attack range every 3 seconds while toggled, up to 450. }} }}